


Now Give Us A Kiss

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brothers, Dry Humping, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Movie: Thor (2011), Porn, Quintuple Drabble, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: During the deleted scene inThorthat takes place prior to Thor's coronation, Thor and Loki share a secret kiss, plus a little more.





	Now Give Us A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt from [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/pseuds/reader4books):  
> Fandom: MCU  
> Pairing: Thor/Loki  
> Prompt: [This fanart](https://www.deviantart.com/studiokawaii/art/Now-give-us-a-kiss-325605754) inspired by [this deleted scene](https://youtu.be/P23aKF-694k). Special thanks to the artist, [StudioKawaii](https://www.deviantart.com/studiokawaii)!

“Now give us a kiss,” Loki joked.

Thor stood on the precipice of kingship in the moments before his coronation. He was terrified, though he had just claimed otherwise. He stared into his brother’s bright green eyes and recalled the good times they had shared as princes. Then he looked deeper and saw the pain, the pain born of their lifelong competition, of Loki growing up always having to prove himself, always failing to be enough in Father’s eyes. Thor wished he had protected his brother from Father’s ridicule, rather than fed into it by being unwaveringly obsessed with winning the fight for the throne. And now Loki had lost that fight; Thor imagined how it must hurt. He was hurting his little brother when he should be keeping him safe from pain.

Suddenly Thor had drawn Loki near and pulled him into a tender kiss. Loki didn’t kiss him back right away, but he also didn’t break free of Thor’s grasp. Thor took it as an invitation for more and slid his tongue into Loki’s mouth. Loki made a soft sound of surprise, then dove suddenly into impassioned motions of his lips and tongue. Thor held him as close as he could and kissed him with a possessive adamance that was fueled by the protective affection he had always felt for him.

“They are waiting for you, brother,” Loki breathed when they finally parted for air, “they are waiting for their King.”

“Let them wait,” Thor replied as he guided Loki to the nearest wall, pressed him to it and reunited their mouths.

It had begun with innocent intention, but as their kissing went on Thor felt his cock harden. He pressed it to Loki’s thigh. Loki made a startled jerk, but then he shifted his body and Thor felt Loki’s own erection rub against his. Thor made a deep, urgent sound and began to thrust his hardness against Loki’s, kissing him furiously.

When the kiss broke Loki moaned too loudly, and Thor hurried to clamp a hand over his mouth. Loki moaned again, the sound muffled this time, and ground his bulge fervently against Thor’s erection. Thor’s cock pulsed wildly, straining against the material of his pants as his release approached. He wished their cocks were not separated by fabric. He wished for skin against skin. He imagined what it would feel like, and found he had to bite his own lip to keep from yelling too loudly as his orgasm bolted through him, his seed spilling onto his pants and his body giving a deep shudder. 

“Loki,” he growled, then felt Loki come against him with a hard snap of his hips and a series of muffled moans so loud Thor’s hand did little to silence them.

“We’ve dirtied our coronation outfits,” Thor murmured as his lust tapered off. They parted bodies at last and Loki gestured casually at Thor’s pants, and then his own, sending tendrils of green magic to clean the evidence of their passion.


End file.
